Aspects of the present invention relate to a support system and, more particularly, to a support system for a rolling cabinet to house information technology (IT) components.
Cabinets for IT equipment that are located on raised floors are becoming heavier and heavier due to component density increases. Many of these cabinets have casters that can easily scratch or mar the tiles of the raised floors when the cabinet is rolled across them. Currently, sheeting made from polycarbonate, aluminum, steel or wood is typically arranged on top of the raised floor tiles to create a path for the cabinet to roll across.
Sheeting has at least two main drawbacks. The first drawback is that it can be very difficult to get the cabinet from the raised floor onto the sheeting due to the edge step in the sheeting. The second drawback is that the pieces of sheeting tend to separate or deform when a cabinet is rolled across them. Such separation or deformation can create gaps at the seams or cause the sheeting to overlap. Gaps and overlaps are difficult for the cabinet casters to roll over.